The Adventure Starts: Chapter 1
Chapter One I woke up from the shining light coming outside the window. I straightened my shirt and looked at the clock, only to know I woke up thirty minutes earlier than I had to. But I didn't care; it was the last day before Christmas vacation started and I'd be back home, outside of the dorm. I didn't hate the dorm, let alone my school — my mom and step dad payed loads to get me a good education — but I was starting to get homesick. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, wore my uniform then headed outside into the school's cafeteria. Unlike most schools, my school actually had a decent breakfast, lunch and dinner. When I grabbed my plate, I immediately tried to find the normal people — you know, the ones that aren't jocks, nerds, or rich kids. But then again, I guess I'm kind of not that normal either. I have ADHD and Dyslexia; all in all, I'm academically challenged, or logically disabled, or just plain dumb. About fifteen minutes later, I finally heard the voice of my best friend, Robert, coming. He was like the opposite of me, but hey – opposites attract. He was smart and nice, I was stupid and kind of rebellious. He was musically disabled, but a sports star, I was athletically improgessive, but a musical prodigy. "What's up, Aeronaida?" he asked me, as he sat down next to me. I couldn't help, but just stare at him. Hey, when you're that gorgeous, a lot of people are going to stare! He had black hair in a quiff (and those are always hot) and wore point-dexter glasses. He was so cute, even the dark green school sweater, tan slacks, boots and yellow scarf rapped around his neck was cute! But the best thing were his gray eyes. Not always (or ever) do they match with black hair, but when someone is cute, does anything not match? "Are you gazing into my 'gray intense eyes'?" he smiled, breaking me out of my gaze. Rob already knew I thought he was hot (friends keep no secrets), but that was all he'd ever know. As strong as our friendship was, I still wanted that somewhere along the way, something would start between us. I would never tell him that, though. I'm too scared of his reaction if he knew that. "You got me," I joked. "So are you—" Robert said, before he stopped. Some rebel-greaser-looking guy came over and casually sat in front of us and said, "'Sup, peeps. What we talkin' about? When are we plantin' da bomb inside da school?" And then I could confirm he was a rebel dude. He pat his hand over his brown greased-up hair? "Uh, what?" I said. Strange he came over. It's mostly just Robert and I who sit together, let alone at the table. To make matters stranger, I'd never seen him and here he was talking to Rob and I about putting a bomb inside the school. "Uhm, who are you and why exactly are you talking to—" I stopped talking, when some perky cheerleader I hadn't seen before either came over. "Hi! I'm Tammi!" she excitedly said. She had blond hair that matched with her icy blue eyes. "May I show you around the school?!" Tammi exclaimed. Now I was really confused, one second I was eating lunch, waiting for Rob, the next second a greaser is asking me about when we're planting a bomb in the school and a cheerleader wants to show me around the school, like I'm new. "May I?!" she again asked, which the greaser instead replied, "No, get out." The cheerleader gave him an angry glance, but quickly returned to her cheerful state. Rob interrupted and said, "Uh, Tammi, I don't know if you know this, but Aeronaida and I are not new here, so—" Rob said, before Tammi called, "Kelli!" Another cheerleader came over. She had dark skin pretty with curly brown hair. "Hi! I'm Kelli! Allow me to introduce you around the school!" she cheerfully said. She grabbed our hands and shook it, before Tammi came over and grabbed Rob and I out of chair and pushed us out the cafeteria into the hallway. The greaser dude for some reason came with us, with his crutches. What's going on? I mouthed to Rob, which he microscopically shrugged to. I was all so confused with everything, while Tammi and Kelli guided us through the hallways. Yeah, me and Rob were freshmans, but it had been four months we've been attending school at the academy. "And here we have the lovely, lovely bathrooms," Tammi dramatically said and believe me on this: bathrooms aren't all that lovely. They brought us into the boys bathroom and Tammi shut the door. "And now this is the epic part of the tour: this is where you DIE!" Tammi yelled at us. My eyes immediately widened at the sound of 'die'; so did Rob's. Even scarier was what Kelli and Tammi turned into: they had completely white skin, flaming hair, fangs and red eyes. More over, they had a bronze leg and a donkey leg. "Vampire donkies?!" Rob yelled. "Alright, I knew somethin' ain't right wit' dis 'tour'," the greaser said, putting air quotes around tour. He started taking off his pants, which I covered my eyes at, only to see the dude didn't even have human legs, but instead goat legs! He kicked at Tammi, before she flipped her flaming hair at him. Kelli went for me, but I just grabbed my slingshot and aimed at her, while Rob and the greaser took down Tammi. Kelli fell down on the floor, while I continued to kick her. "Come here!" Tammi "seductively" said to Rob. She grabbed his neck to try bite him, but the greaser dude pushed her, toppling over Rob too. "Come on, slowpokes!" the greaser yelled at us. He grabbed me and pulled Rob up. He ran outside of the door's of the school, while Rob and I tried to catch up. He bolted into the parking lot and dashed in search for I guessed a specific car. When he found the designated car, rather than simply using his keys in his jacket pocket, he kicked the window glass open and climbed in and turned on the car. "Hop in!" he urged. "Okay, what is going on?" Rob yelled from the back seat. "And why did those vampires attack us? And why do you have goat legs?!" He was just as confused as me and probably even angrier. "Gods, keep your questions to yourself for one second!" the goat-ser yelled back, agitated. "I'll answer all of them once we get to camp, dang it!" When he said that, my eyes became the size of lemons. What kind of camp? I thought. Concentration? Extermination camp? "Oh no, you're not, buddy!" I yelled. "At least let me go home, so I can talk to my mom and step-dad. I haven't seen them in months!" I begged. It was true – I really hadn't seen my parents in four months — at least not my mom. My dad — well I hadn't ever seen him. He left to New York one day, when I was one-years-old and nevet returned. "Ugh, alright. What's the address?" Category:The Adventure Starts Category:Chapter Page Category:Aeronaida Niazi Series